twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mlp Sonic/The Months With Twitterponies
As @mlp_Pegasus and @mlp_Sonic February 11, was the day I came across this RPing group that changed the way I lived for 2 whole years (and maybe more). I just became a brony looking for people RPing the charcters from MLP FIM. I was so excited to meet them. I went to their website that is connected to their accounts. That '''is when I found out it was a roleplaying thing. And then I found out I could actually join! I was filled with joy as I read some more. But I made a terrible mistake, I FORGOT TO READ THE GUIDELINES! I knew from watching other ponies RP for about 5 minutes, I knew the Twitterponies Ettiquette. But I forgot to read the official guidlines. So I started off my first RP account with @mlp_pegesus. Later, I used the Pony Cre ater to make my own alicorn charcter named @mlp_Sonic. Later, while I was helping out The Mayor clean up Hugh Jelly's mess off the Town Hall with Skyler Manebloom. Skyler told me sompony named Jack Harness was trying to interact with me. Jack and The Mayor told me about the guidlines and other stuff. I then changed my avatar to a pegasus. This account is no longer a twitterpony, here it is: mld_Dashie. Later, as I kept RPing, I tried my best to find a charcter from the show that I would be best at Rping with. Then, I came across Derpy Hooves. "mlp_Derpy hasn't tweeted since May 2011." I thought. "That means the account is deativated until the next tweet!" I continued thinking. And since Derpy was AND is my favorite Charcter. I made... mlp_Derpy_. As @mlp_Derpy_ Being Derpy was a dream come true! I had to come up with weird things from time to time and crave muffins. See? Crave...MUFFINS! Of course, people keep mistaking me as a girl since Derpy is a mare. I always replid "((I'm an 11-year old boy.))" And they're just always surprised. As I progressed on, Derpy(or I) opened up Derpy's Muffins. To make sure everypony knows I have a reason to have bits (money). Then, when I was bored I tweeted: *turns into a filly* I tweeted that and changed my picture into a Filly Derpy picture. In fact, Derpy's still a filly now. About a week ago, I came up with the Filly Flu, to cover up leaks with the story of Derpy STILL being a filly. She's cured now. As @mlp_Madden As I re-watched episodes of MLP FIM, I came across the episode The Sonic Rainboom. I said to myself, I wonder if they made The Best Young Flyers Competition on Twitter for Twitterponies. I mean, they have Winter Wrap Up. When I found out they didn't, I kind of flipped out. Until I found out ''I '''''could plan it! I made mlp_Madden so people will take it more seriously. If I used Derpy, Derpy will have to mess it up. Like what Derpy would've done.So I created TBYFC! 2012's Best Young Fliers Competition. I'm giving away the account and the responsibilities now. It was fun while it lasted. ;) As Babs Seed Fun stuff. Nuff' said. Thanks You All for Everything Thanks you for letting me be a part of this community, you guys. I'm still on TweetDeck getting any mentions you send my accounts. All 14 of them.... Anyways, yes. Thanks you, TwitterPonies, for the all the fun you have provided for me. I might just start RPing again freshly with a new pony if I feel like it. Not because of My Little Pony, but because of how fun it was RPing with all the great RPers in this group. Stay great, my friends. Category:Blog posts